


Gamzee ♦ Sollux - A Spoonful of Sugar

by ooopo123



Series: Randomly Generated Ships: Rare-pairs Galore [5]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bipolar Sollux Captor, Gen, Good Moirail Gamzee Makara, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 15:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21394543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ooopo123/pseuds/ooopo123
Summary: Sollux is prone to forgetting to take his medication. Prone to forgetting to look after himself at all, in fact. Gamzee is more than willing to help a brother out.
Relationships: Sollux Captor & Gamzee Makara
Series: Randomly Generated Ships: Rare-pairs Galore [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542388
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Gamzee ♦ Sollux - A Spoonful of Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> Fifth of a 30 part series!

Sollux’s room was pitch black, save for his yellow-tinted computer screen. The sun having long set, not that Sollux cared. In his room there was no sun. No outside world in general: just him, the computer monitor, and the boarder-line crippling migraine developing within his skull…

_“Fuck!”_

And how could he forget? There was also those annoying as fuck errors in the code he’d been working on since he’d started editing it however long ago that might have been. Sollux had long lost track of time, and wasn’t all that interested in regaining it. He just wanted this code to _work._ Was that really so much to ask? 

An agonising stab of pain shot itself through his eyeball. Clenching shut his eyes, Sollux practically flung his glasses off in his rush to clutch them. The pain pushed up against his optic nerves, as if trying to push his eyes out and leak down his face in an excruciating river of ‘fuck you’.

Just then, someone knocked on his bedroom door, opening it and entering without waiting to be invited in. Not that Sollux would have invited them in, since his brain was currently trying to murder him and just the sound of them knocking caused all sorts of new suffering.

“Hey there brother, you all up and alright?” Suddenly, Sollux regretted agreeing ro Gamzee rooming with him; he was never ever listening to Karkat and his dumbass soppy worries again. 

“What part of me do you think ith ever _fucking alright_, Gamzee? ‘Cauthe I’d sure like to know, maybe that way I can correct such a blathphemus screw up on my end.” Gamzee, the situationally oblivious _moron_, decided that during Sollux’s pain-driven rant was the perfect time to close the door... with Gamzee still on the _inside_ of his room. “What do you _want_ you piece of deadshit.”

“Really motherfucking sorry to bother your miracle making, but I’ve gotta ask. Did ya _mean_ to go skipping your date with the brain lady?” 

_‘Brain Lady’_? Who in the actual hell was he… Oh. Oh no.

Forcing his eyes to cooperate was a challenge Sollux hadn’t been expecting to be as hard as it was, and when he finally did manage to pry them open it was only for the briefest of moments; him being rewarded with another round of searing pain to accompany it. But, the split second was all he needed to realise the time he hadn’t cared about only minutes ago.

Sollux had missed his therapist appointment, and by a large margin at that.

“... _Fuuuck._”

“I’d be guessing that’s you not meaning to stiff the hippocampus healer.”

“Are your increathingly ridiculouth ways to refer to my thychologitht thuppothed to be helping? ‘Cauthe they’re not.” What little light Sollux had been able to make out past the cover of his eyelids suddenly vanished, leaving behind only the imprint of it. Cautiously, he peered through his fingers to see that Gamzee was now right next to him and had graciously powered down the computer screen.

“Maybe telling this motherfucker what’s up will help?” Sollux glared at him through his tinted glasses. Despite not being able to see Sollux’s eyes, it seems Gamzee got the message from his playful hands up surrender. “No need to glare a dude to death with those wicked cool eyes of yours bro.” Giving up, Sollux groaned and let his head slam against his desk. An action he, once again, immediately regretted. 

“Hey now dawg, no need to abuse your head like an overstimulated emu, that’s gotta hurt like a motherfucker. Get your chill on and at least wait for this dude’s own brand of humble miracles to make themselves known.” Assuming the aforementioned ‘miracles’ was whatever Gamzee had just then decided to balance on Sollux’s head, he could safely say he was underwhelmed. Enough so that he had half a mind to sit back up and send it sailing to the floor like a parachute full of holes.

Ultimately, he just pulled it off of his own head. Fully aware that he wouldn’t have the willpower to clean up any mess this so called ‘miracle’ would create in the hypothetical aftermath. 

He was surprised when it turned out to be his pill bottle. Lid still firmly screwed on, thank god.

“Noticed you hadn’t taken the Cerebellum Shawoman’s marvelous meds.” He then proceeded to scoot Sollux’s keyboard away, replacing it with a plate of cereal. “Got ya some honey clusters too, ol buddy ol pal. Know them to be your favourite. Kinda obvious when they disappear quicker than Nep after her prey.” 

Sollux didn’t reply. At this point, he wasn’t entirely sure he physically could. 

“And, hey.” The Makara, for as daydreamy as he usually was, now stared Sollux down with a borderline uncomfortable amount of awareness. “If a brother’s brain needs airing too, mayhaps I can be the plastic duck to a brother’s technological, and or psychological, hang ups.”

“ii thought you diidn’t liike knowiing how thuff workth?” Gamzee shrugged.

“If talking it out helps my bestest of brothers, then who am I to deny getting all up insides of these here handmade miracles?”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I am fully aware that Gamzee gave Sollux a _plate_ of cereal. 
> 
> It was not a mistake.
> 
> Gamzee just works like that.


End file.
